Kitchen utensils with exchangeable accessories for different purposes such as whisking, chopping and mixing are well known. Until recently it was normal to push two buttons on a hand blender, when one wanted to remove to accessory and grab and wriggle the accessory in order to remove it from the power unit. With time, the release mechanisms have become more sophisticated. Now only one button, as opposed to two, is required to release the accessory from the power unit. An example of this can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,371,003 B2. Here it is described how a coupling piece on the accessory is equipped with notches or recesses that cooperate with latches and tongues carried by the case or power unit. By pressing a button on the case, the latching tongues disengage from the notches and the accessory is uncoupled from the case. This requires that one grab the accessory and removes it from the power unit.